Caley Dullahan
Caley Dullahan is a Celestial Spirit Mage who is traveling around Earth Land with her brother Thane Dullahan. She does not belong to any guilds yet. Appearance Caley has white hair, that reaches her mid-back, golden eyes and pale skin. She wears a red jacket with various designs in black all over it, a white shirt with a dark blue shirt underneath, blue jeans and black shoes. She is usually seen a few steps behind her brother, and always looks tense. Personality She is more outspoken than her brother and usually repeats what he says, since if she were to speak on her own she'd more than likely start a fight. She tends to blurt out what's on her mind, usually insults about someone's appearance, and is quick to defend Thane verbally. History Caley and her brother, Thane, grew up in the country of Joya southeast of Bosco. She began travelling around the Kingdom of Pergrande, with her brother, and has been in just about every country in the Kingdom. She had a less than ideal childhood with her brother, since both their parents were abusive and had cripling gambling debts and their father was an alcoholic. When debt collectors from a loan shark came for their parents, Thane took Caley and ran away. That was 8 years ago, and since then Caley has become a Celestial Spirit Mage. Synopsis The Omega Arrives *'Chapter 2: Cards and Keys' *'Chapter 5: Back on the Road' Head North, to Omega *'Chapter 3: Shadows, Keys and Cards' *'Chapter 6: Heading North' Life's Alphas and Omegas *'Chapter 1: The Six meet The Siblings and The Shadow' *'Chapter 3: Enter the Labyrinth - Lion vs Sobek' *'Chapter 4: In the Labyrinth - The Next Labor Appears' *'Chapter 5: The Third Labor of the Labyrinth' *'Chapter 6: The Wild Boar of the Labyrinth' *'Chapter 7: Creator of the Labyrinth - Separation' *'Chapter 9: Feathers in the Labyrinth' Omega *'Chapter 6: Ruins of the Labyrinth and Four Omegas' *'Chapter 8: Fight with the Four Continues' *'Chapter 12: The Omega Device Fully Awakened' *'Chapter 16: Omega' Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic: Caley's magic, this allows her, through the use of keys, to summon spirits that represent the constellations of the night sky. She currently has two spirits. *'Ursa Major': Silver Key of the Constellation Ursa Major (aka "The Big Dipper"), this spirit usually appears in the form of a large Grizzly Bear and uses Earth Magic and Transformation to take on a more humanoid form. *'Hercules': Silver Key of the Constellation Hercules. He is a large and muscular being who carries a different weapon everytime he's summoned. He uses Requip and Sword Magic most of the time. *'Draco': Silver Key of the Constellation Draco. She is fast and powerful and uses Sword Magic and Celestial Dragon Slayer. Multiple Summons: Caley has shown she is capable of summoning at least two spirits at the same time, having summoned Hercules and Draco during the same fight. Trivia Quotes *"Open Gate of the Greater Bear! Ursa Major!" *"Open Gate of the Other Hero! Hercules!" *"Open Gate of the Dragon! Draco!" Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:The Omega Arrives Category:The Omega Stories